Sister Knows Best
by beecouture
Summary: Katniss Everdeen entered the 74th annual Hunger Games to save her sister, Primrose. Katniss begins to learn that maybe Prim doesn't need saving, she does. Katniss's POV in early chapters, Prim's later on.
1. 1 Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

"Tributes, until further notice there has been a rule revision…" A loud crash and some shuffling occurred then a new voice burst through the speaker. "Over! The Games are over! Everyone can go home!" I know that voice, it belongs to my sister Primrose. "PRIM!" I scream. A huge hovercraft appears and I run into it. The door shuts behind me and I realize I'm the only one there. I walk further into the craft and I see the game makers room. Caesar Flickerman is lying on the floor in a crumpled heap with a broken lamp next to him. "Prim!" I shout. Suddenly a mop of blonde hair races towards me. "Katniss!" She exclaims. She wraps her arms around my waist smiling. "I'm so happy you're alive!"

"I am too, Prim. How did you…what…?" I couldn't find the words. Surely the rebellion had begun and Gale had helped her to over take the Capitol. I was surprised I didn't think prim could do it.

"It was quite easy, Katpiss." Prim's lips are moving but it is not her voice that is speaking. I furrow my brows in confusion. "Well, don't you want to say hello?" "Prim" asks me.

"Hello…?" I say slowly.

"Good to see ya, Katpiss." Cato's figure emerges from behind Prim.

"Cato?" I exclaim in confusion. His eyes are full of fire. I stare at him, my mouth hanging open. He notices my face and grabs Prim's arm and she becomes a limp rag doll. "Prim!" I shout again. She doesn't move her eyes deadlocked on the floor. Cato rolls his eyes at me and slings Prim around his shoulders. "Put her down!" I screech. I want to help her but my feet suddenly cannot move.

"Please, Katpiss don't even try to order me around." He scowls.

"Prim!" It's all I can say.

"I think she can make her own decisions, thank you."

"You don't know her! You don't know my sister!" My voice comes out in a strangled whisper.

"You would think I would know my - " My eyes fly open. I'm in the arena but someone has moved me. I'm no longer slung up in a tree; I'm lying inside a tent. I sit up sharply and scramble to find my supplies. I hear voices outside the tent and I freeze. "Katpiss, you're awake." Clove's smile greets me. I go white with horror.

"Just make my death quick." I whisper.

"Silly, I'm not here to kill you. I just saved your life." She smiled again but this time it was a real smile. I grab my pack and scramble past her out of the tent. I can see the tree I was in, or what's left of it. It's been hit by lightening and is now a smoldering heap of ash. "What…?" I was surprised and slightly scared. Clove grabs my arm. "Don't tell anyone, this never happened." She releases her grip and motions for me to run. I look behind her and I see the shadowy figure of Cato and possibly Peeta or Marvel. I look at Clove and she motions for me to run again. I take off into the woods, pack tightly clutched in hand. I quickly find a tree and scramble up in it. I tie myself down and try to sleep again. My slumber is interrupted by daylight. It's early, probably five or six in the morning. The artificial sun peeks up behind the tree line. I untie myself and get down to hunt. I quickly get some food and set out to find water. I reach the river and I suddenly hear branches cracking on the other side of the water. I duck down and nock an arrow. 'What the hell, Clove!" Cato's voice roars and it sends flock of birds into the sky. Clove falls through the trees on the other side of the river. Cato comes through behind her. They are obliviously having a heated argument. I fill my canteen and pray that they don't notice me. I close the lid and I suddenly fell two pairs of eyes fly up at me. I stand up slowly and look into Clove's horrified face and Cato's emotionless one. "Hi." I say fully aware that I can shoot at any second. Clove opens her mouth to speak but Cato over powers her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting water, what the hell are you doing?" I smirk.

"Funny, Fire Girl." Cato rolls his eyes at me. I assume that they aren't going to hurt me so I try and shrink back into the forest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"What fun would there be in that?" Clove rolls her eyes at Cato and slumps down to get water.

"Well, this has been fun but I've got to scoot." I half smile. I back a few steps further.

"Next time you have a sleepover with Clove, include more pillow fights and less tears." My eyes are like saucers. Cloves mouths "Sorry" and I scamper away. I quickly try and find shelter somewhere; the sky has suddenly turned cloudy. I duck into a cave and once I'm sure that no one else is there I lay down to rest. I shouldn't need to hunt again for a few hours and hiding is futile with the Careers on my tail, I'd rather die in my sleep anyway. I sip some water and close my eyes.

"Katniss!" A scream breaks the silence, I'm not quite sure if I'm dreaming or not. I see Clove screaming at me. "Run Katniss, Run!" She screams at me. I try to run but my feet are stuck in mud of some sort. She flies past me screaming. I try and pull myself out but I'm not budging. Foxface darts past me as well, fear is in her blue eyes. I then hear a crash of a tree branch, and I try to grab my bow. "Looking for this?" It's Prim, holding my bow in one hand and my arrows in the other. "Prim." I smile. She smiles back.

"How unfortunate, you could've won this whole thing." She drops the arrows into the mud but she is still holding one in her hand. "Prim…what are you doing?" I can feel fear in the air. "Don't worry, Katniss, it will only hurt a little bit." I watch in horror as my own sister shoots me with an arrow.


	2. 2 Seize The Day

**I don't own The Hunger Games **

Clove's POV

Well this is just fucking fabulous. I sit uncomfortably on the train seat across from Cato. His eyes are glued to the TV, watching reapings. It's pointless, though. We will win anyway. A large boy and tiny girl arise from 11, not too shabby but now it's time for 12. Losers. The escort steps on stage and drones on as my eyes fall lazily on Cato. He twits his hand in his lap as they pan to the crowd. "Primrose Everdeen!" A bell like voice rings through the TV. A shell of a girl appears she's blonde and stick thin. I almost laugh. Then it happens, a larger brunette girl steps forward. "I volunteer!" She screeches. Oh great. "And what's your name, dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I tear my eyes away from the screen and get up to stretch my legs. I go into the food car and grab a scone. I pick at it as I reenter the car. "The boy's average." Cato grunts. I roll my eyes. "But the girl's pretty hot."

"Katniss?" I scoff. Cato wiggles his eyebrows. "Cato, you are a sick fuck." I respond curtly as I throw my scone at his head. He dodges it before retaliating with grapes. Where did he get those? I try and dodge them until one hits my shoulder. Cato erupts into laugher just as our escort walks in.

Katniss' POV

All I could see was black. Am I dead? My head was throbbing and I could barley fell my body. No, no, I'm not dead. I can't be dead.

"KATNISS!" I can faintly hear my name. I try to move my lips but it comes out as an inaudible slur. "KATNISS!" I suddenly fell a sharp pain in my side. I try again to speak. "Uuuuhggghhhh" I groan.

"Katniss." The voice relaxes and gets louder. It's male. I can faintly see now.

"Ouch…" I mutter my side is bleeding because I can feel it. I blink a few times and I can see Peeta's distorted face. "Peeta." I exhale.

"Katniss…" He begins. He turns his head to see if anyone is around. He scoops me up, and my vision returns fully. We are racing through the forest. Peeta sets me down once we are in a hidden area of the forest. "How you do feel?" Peeta asks me.

"My side hurts but other than that I'm fine. What happened?"

"Katniss…you had a seizure."

"Katniss!" I'm running as far away as I can. My legs are moving but I feel nothing. My nightmares are still plaguing me and I can't escape. I hear the thrashing of legs behind me and I squint into the distance. As promised, the Cornucopia set up for a feast. Bags of supplies labeled by district are set out in a tight row. The announcement was vague but I guess we all fell for it. Foxface is standing in front of the Cornucopia puzzled and I can barely see two figures emerging from the woods. I just hope I make it in time. I jump over a bush and I almost collide into Foxface's un-moving frame. She's staring at the notice posted on the Cornucopia. "NO SUPPLIES – TAKE YOUR LEAVE OR BE KILLED" She furrows her brows in confusion because she can see the labeled bags just behind the sign. I rack my brain for possible ideas. I hear loud footsteps behind me. Thresh, Rue's partner is breathing heavily, he must've been far away. "What does it mean?" he barks in an accusing tone. "I don't know." Foxface mutters, her voice is quiet and soft. I hear a yell and Clove slams into Foxface and they both tumble down. "Ouch!" Clove stands up, pretending like nothing happened and Foxface readjusts her buns as she turns away from us towards the woods. "It's a trap." She says. She walks off and I don't know weather or not to run or to stay. Thresh and Clove don't move, other than glaring at each other so I vote to stay as well. Foxface returns with a large stick in one hand and a rock in the other. She places the rock down before prodding at the sign with the stick. It falls limply to the ground and Foxface picks up the rock. She heaves it towards the bag labeled five and the flash of light that follows knocks us all down. I faintly hear Clove bickering with someone and I feel like I might be having another seizure. I hear the slow pluses of a hovercraft before I open my eyes. My brain is still spinning and I see Foxface in a peacekeepers' arms and Thresh and Clove bickering about something. Foxface's eyes are firmly shut but I see her chest rise and fall. "Guys…" I say. All eyes fall on me. Another peacekeeper firmly grabs my arm and pulls me upward. He drags my feet across the ground as he pulls me into the hovercraft. Peeta, with his injured leg is lying on a table. He raises his head to smile at me weakly. "What's happening?" No one looks at me or bothers to answer me. Clove and Thresh are pushed in and they quickly sit on the floor. Cato is nowhere in sight. I see the doors shut and several cannons fire. The sky paints with the faces.

Clove Andiron – District Two

Arzella Candida – District Five

Thresh Luanda – District Eleven

Katniss Everdeen – District Twelve

Peeta Mellark – District Twelve

Cato has just won The 74th Annual Hunger Games.

Cato's POV

The cannon lights up the sky with faces. I have no idea how or why but Clove, Katniss, and even lover-boy are gone. Which means I won. I'm the winner. I pick up my pack and run towards the Cornucopia, no sense in hiding now. It takes me maybe five minutes to get there and then I hear the announcement, "Cato Everex, District Two, Victor of The 74th Annual Hunger Games!" I smile and wave at the nearest camera. This cannot be real. A hovercraft glides down and President Snow welcomes me inside. It's plush, lavish, and I take a seat on the nearest couch. He smiles at me before he begins to speak.

"Let's make a deal, Cato."

A/N: So no Prim in this chapter, there's a reason for that. Sorry for any OOC-ness. My bad. All questions will be answered soon, the next chapter will be from the POV of Snow and possibly Prim. :) Thanks for reviewing: **LotusPrim98**, **GeekWithHeart**, and **GoseiGokaiRed**!


End file.
